


I Remember You

by cdenzelj



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdenzelj/pseuds/cdenzelj
Summary: Nick and Natalie decide to rekindle their old relationship. It’s been too long.
Relationships: Nick Stokes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“How do we know the cops didn’t plant that there?”

Nick stood up, blood tinging his face and ears, but she beat him to it. “How do we know the Earth is a sphere and not a cylinder?” she retorted.

“Excuse me?” the juror hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

She folded her arms and shrugged. “We know the Earth is round because we sent people to space to check on that. How do we know anything we can’t experience without trusting the expert opinion of the people you call?”

“I don’t—“

“See, justice only works if the public trusts and respects the officers put in charge of investigating crimes,” added Nick, placing himself between the juror and Natalie. “If we all just went around _changing_ the evidence, no one would ever believe our testimonies again. We _rely_ on public trust.”

“But when changing evidence might suit your purpose—“

“Not even then,” he said coolly. “You know how many times I’ve gotten a case that’s taken me _months_ to work on? And how easy it would be for me to just say ‘this guy did it because I have a little bit of evidence and logically, it makes sense’? And do you know how tired of hearing that argument I am?”

“Hang on,” a second juror said from the crowd. She approached the other three. Nick sensed her aggressive posture and squared his shoulders. “Weren’t you the CSI that killed a suspect,” she snapped, pointing her bony finger at Natalie.

“Right!” the first one said, scoffing a little and looking entirely pleased. “How’s that gonna help public trust? You killing people before they have their day in court.”

She opened her mouth to retort, but Nick stepped in front of her. “We don’t owe you an explanation for anything else,” he said flatly.

“Nick, don’t—“

“She had the evidence, and she was proven to be correct after the fact,” he said, softening his tone to ease their tension towards him. “He’d still be alive and in prison had the justice system held him properly. But a little girl and her mother are alive because this one saw the danger and made a split-second decision to act.”

The two jurors exchanged a glance, smiles completely evaporated. “The cops didn’t plant anything,” she said. “They worked diligently on this case, and I hope that you won’t let your opinion of me tarnish your faith in them.” She tugged on the back of Nick’s shirt. “Have a good day.”

Nick followed her back into the unit before speaking again. “How’d you manage to get into an argument?”

“I was going to the courtroom to give Benner my updated report on his ransom note. Which I did, but I overheard those hoosiers saying it wasn’t even real. Luckily, they don’t know I was the one working on the note.”

“And they won’t find out.”

“No, of course not,” she said. “And hey, what are you even doing here?” she asked, tapping his shoulder with the back of her hand. “Today’s your day off. And you work hard enough.”

He blushed deeply and looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Actually, since you get out this time of the day, I thought I’d come by and ask you if you wanted to um… join me for breakfast?”

She stopped in her tracks, placing her hand on his arm. Their eyes met for a long moment, making Nick feel weightless and giddy. “I’d love to, I really would…”

“But?” he sighed, his heart dropping like a stone.

“I gotta turn the horses out,” she said, her smile never fading. He nodded, dropping his head a little.

“I understand.”

“I have a compromise,” she said, lifting his chin. Only when his gaze met hers again did he feel her step closer with her hands on his arms. “Take me home, you give me a quick hand with the horses…” Her tone had a warm, syrupy quality that made his pupils open wide. “And in exchange, I’ll make breakfast.”

He couldn’t contain a quiet, throaty growl at the thought. “What about your car?” he asked, still sensibly keeping a safe distance from her in such a public area.

She shrugged. “Depends. I can either call a cab Monday… Or you can bring me back.” Nick ran his tongue along his top teeth. _Girl…_ “It’s not the most pressing matter at the moment.”


	2. Getting Clean

“Do you know anything about horses?” she asked, leading him to the barn.

Nick smiled. “Wouldn’t be much of a Texan if I didn’t.”

“Well, this’ll be easy. I board fifteen horses, and it rained recently, so we can let them out to pasture and we won’t have to worry about them for a few days.”

“Gotta muck the stalls, though,” he muttered.

“Yes, but it should go quick.” He nodded, taking a deep breath and looking around. A dozen or so large, curious heads peeked out at him from over the stall doors. He took inventory of all his senses, which was a second-nature behavior unique to scientists.

_Can smell horse sweat… Makes sense, it’s kind of stuffy in here… Soiled sawdust, ech… Tack room nearby… Smells like saddle soap and leather. Couple tapping hooves… Someone’s impatient…_

_What else do you hear? Twittering owls in the rafters, chickadees outside, the wind in the trees… In here? Our feet scuffing, swishing tails, snorting, couple nickers… That chestnut is kicking his door…_

_The dust from our boots catches in the sunlight… Her hair does, too. A little more red… I can smell her shampoo, her perfume… What is that? Chanel Number Five, I’d know it anywhere… Her legs look strong when she’s dressed for hard work. Strong arms, too. Athletic but nicely curvy… Skin’s a bit more golden than the last time I saw her. God, she’s gorgeous…_

“You don’t have to if you don’t want,” she said over her shoulder, interrupting his musings.

“You say that a lot,” he said with a cocky smirk. “I’m starting to think it’s to butter me up.”

She shrugged. “Take from it what you will.”

“Well, I don’t mind a little manual labor,” he said, heading off the main aisle to the storage room without any guidance from her. “Beats going to the gym, honestly. Makes you feel less self-conscious.”

“What do you have to be self-conscious about?” she asked with a playful laugh. “You own a mirror, right?”

“I think I’m… okay,” he replied. “Don’t look anything like most of the cops or firefighters that use my gym.”

“So what, you wanna be huge or something?”

“Well, no. But I always feel like I’m not toned enough, not defined enough.”

He pushed two wheelbarrows into the lane while she went about unlocking the stall doors and releasing the horses. They all eagerly headed out to the pasture, tails flagging, nostrils flared.

She rejoined him in the aisle. “You gotta stop being so critical of yourself,” she softly chided, leaning on the edge of the bucket. He swallowed, fixated on her intense gaze. “You are perfect exactly the way you are. You don’t have to look like those lunks at the gym.” She stood up, taking a forked scoop from him. “Think about it; you think a girl wants a guy that’s gonna take off two hours a day, then come home all sweaty and tired, then make a protein shake and egg whites for dinner?”

“I’m guessing you don’t?”

“I don’t,” she said, turning on her heel and marching toward the first stall. “Think… Indiana Jones or Dave Batista?”

“I’m guessing you’re into Jones?”

“Mmm… Jones can be into _me_ ,” she said in a heady growl. _Sassy…_ he thought.

“You want a guy like that?” he asked, starting on the first stall on his side. There was a long pause, and he was beginning to think she wasn’t going to answer him.

“Just want a man to be himself,” she said. “I think that’s what anyone wants. I mean, what would you prefer? A woman that works too hard to stay in shape, or a cuddle buddy?”

“Cuddle buddy, for sure.”

“Nothing wrong with staying fit for health reasons, but there’s also nothing wrong with indulging. Eat what you want, have a drink now and then, stay on bed all day once in a while. Life is hard enough to be forcing harsh body standards on anyone.” She tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder and winked at him. “Time has been good to you.”

He laughed through his nose, looking at her through the stall door. “Oh yeah?” She simply shrugged in response, looking him up and down with smoldering heat in her eyes. Nick quietly cleared his throat and lowered his heat to hide to deep red flooding his face.

The pair finished the stalls in a couple of hours, exchanging pleasant small-talk for most of it. They had a few years to catch up on. When everything was righted and put away, Nick followed Natalie out into the largest paddock. He stretched, lifting his arms over his head until he felt his spine crack. He made a grunt of relief that caught her attention.

“It’s been a while,” he explained.

“You alright?”

“Oh yeah,” he said with a chuckle. “So, which one’s yours?” He gestured to the small herd of horses happily grazing on fresh grass in the beaming sun of midday.

“The black one,” she said, pointing to an enormous ebony-colored draft horse, who was playfully nipping at a mare, circling her in a high-stepping pace that tousled the feathered hair around his large feet. His mane and tail danced in the breeze, tossed around by his proud head. “Ranger’s a Freisian.”

“He’s kind of a flirt, isn’t he?” chuckled Nick.

She shrugged. “Stallions. They all think they’re hot stuff.”

“You have a beautiful place,” he said sincerely. “It really looks like heaven.” She smiled her thanks. “You run this all by yourself? Even working full-time at the lab?”

“Well, it’s a little easier now that I’m on-call,” she said, bitterness tinging her tone.

“Are you gonna be okay? Financially?” he asked, hoping he didn’t seem too forward.

“Oh yeah,” she replied reassuringly. “Mortgage is paid for, and Ranger pays for my operating costs.”

“How—“ he started, but a wicked sidelong smirk from her made him understand. “Ah.”

“And the boarders are four-hundred a month each. The ones that can afford it, anyway.”

“What d’ya mean? You board horses the owners can’t afford?”

“Well, sometimes things happen and they don’t want to lose their pet, you know? They’re family. So I keep them here, and the owners can pay me back whenever. Ranger was actually a gift from a rich guy that lost a lot of his property in a wildfire. I took in a lot of his horses to keep them safe while he rebuilt and in exchange, he gave me Ranger.”

“That’s amazing,” Nick said softly. “Aren’t you ever afraid someone’s gonna take advantage of you?”

She shrugged. “I’ve got enough niceness to go around.” Nick smiled warmly. “And if they want to take advantage of that, they’re just gonna end up feeling like shit.”

He laughed whole-heartedly, sweeping her in a powerful hug. “Ah, _that’s_ what I like about you; so sweet on the outside, heart of steel on the inside.”

Natalie chuckled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He shifted his weight to keep from stumbling when his blood rushed from his head. _Oh God, she’s so light… I could totally make love to her like this…_ “I’m not as delicate as you think.” She took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the house. “C’mon, I promised you breakfast.”

Nick tugged on her hand, bringing her back into his arms. She seemed to melt against his body as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. Her fingers went to his face, dragging back along his jaw until her nails scraped the back of his neck. He breathed in her scent as her tongue traced his bottom lip. He groaned, letting her explore his mouth, relishing the feel of her tongue sliding on his. He bucked his hips against her, pushing her away just enough to catch his breath. “Shower first,” he growled. “I’m dirty.”


	3. Chapter 3

They burst through the front door, drunk on heady desire, their hands eagerly relearning each other. Natalie tugged on his shirt, herding him toward the bathroom. He all but ripped her out of her t-shirt, but was jostled when her back hit the door, and his full weight pinned her to it. He groaned his apology into her mouth, since her tight grip on the back of his head kept him in place.

He placed a broad hand on her throat, putting slight pressure on her humming arteries. She tipped her head back, looking at him with the sexiest, blissed-out expression. “Slow down, Tiger,” he purred. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She chuckled, opening the door. “Let’s get us out of these clothes, huh?” she teased, turning on the shower before sliding her hands under his shirt. He nodded, hormones robbing him of all coherent thought as her talented fingers stroked up his planes of muscle. “You’ve gotten stronger since the last time I saw you.”

Nick lifted his arms as she pulled his damp shirt off over his head. Her half-lidded, heated look fell on him while his chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. He leaned his head back against the wall as she pressed a trail of hot, wet kisses to his throat while her tongue reveled in the salty taste of his sweat. “Touch me,” he whispered breathlessly, guiding her hands to his sides. “You remember how?”

She smiled wickedly, brushing her lips on the shell of his ear. “I remember you.” He held his arms up, threading his fingers together behind his head. Her gifted fingertips splayed out on his ribs lateral to his chest, following the cage of bone to where the wall of muscle covered it, then pressed her nails into his skin just hard enough to find the trough between his tightly woven muscles. She moved out and in with each of his breaths, which he purposefully kept deep and slow. Out along the ribs, then in again to the muscle, triggering hidden, secret nerve bundles that made his skin pebble and sent electricity straight to his groin. Anyone less skilled would either tickle or hurt him, but Natalie… she was something else entirely. She was in his mind.

When she reached his navel, she dragged her nails along the hollow of his hips, her knuckles pressing against the lowest of his abdominal muscles. Everything she’d touched coiled and flexed hard. “Fuck,” he gasped, his eyes fluttered shut and his head bumped the wall. “I was worried that how that felt before was just because I was drunk. But _Baaay_ — _beeee_ , this feels so good,” he whined, tightening his eyes and rolling his hips toward her. She chuckled, and he felt the heat of her breath on his throat. He gasped as her wet mouth closed on his neck, her teeth worrying his thick flesh. At the same time, her hips ground against his aching bulge. “Get in.”

Natalie smirked and started to undress in front of him, taking her time as he told her. He watched her with his thumbs hooked in his belt, eyes dark with blown-wide pupils. _Don’t touch her, not yet. You can deny yourself for a little while…_

Nick looked ravenous, biting on his bottom lip as she shimmied out of her red lace panties. When her bra hit joined her clothes in a pile on the floor, she made a bit of a show out of tousling her thick, wavy hair. Natalie loved teasing him. She knew exactly how to drive him to the edge without him laying a single hand on her. She balanced on her toes and did a slow turn so he could see every angle. When he didn’t speak, she stopped and tipped her head.

“Alright?”

“More than alright,” he rumbled. _Where the hell did these baby-makin’ hips come from? Could she look any more like a goddess?_ He tipped his head toward the shower. “In.” She did as she was told, slowly stepping into the tub, letting her body adjust to the heat of the spray. He watched in fascination as her skin gleamed with water, pouring in rivers down her throat, down her firm breasts, the cool air making her dark nipples pebble. “Good girl,” he breathed, pulling on the bite of his belt.

Her eyes flashed open at him. “Like being in charge, do you?” she purred.

“Sometimes,” replied Nick, and he made little work of his fly. “But you should probably know… I’ve been dreaming about you for a while. Which tends to make me… a little rough.” She raised a brow. _Really?_ He nodded slowly, letting his jeans and boxer briefs drop to his feet. He sighed as he freed his aching member, letting it stand proud and hard. Natalie took a moment to admire him, remembering how completely he filled and stretched her, the thick veins that carried his heartbeat pulsing against her walls. She tipped her head and he stepped in behind her, joining her under the spray.

“How long have you had these… dreams?” she asked, leaning her head back against his chest.

“For about a year or so after you left,” he whispered in her ear while he reached for her mesh sponge and body wash. _Sometimes when I was making love to someone else…_ He opted to keep this in his mind. “And the _second_ I saw you again.” She arched her back, pressing her perfect ass into his cock. “It’s been too long,” he snarled into her ear, working the soap into a rich lather on her skin. He washed her slowly, his free hand following the swaths of foam on her body. He held her slick body against his and breathed in the fresh scent of her soap, and something else entirely, something uniquely her.

She reached her hand back, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Don’t want me rubbing on you?”

He loosened his grip on her, allowing her to turn in his arms. “You can move all you want,” he countered. She took the sponge from him and started to wash him, all while kissing him deeply and rolling her hips against his length. “‘Cuz… if you recall—“

“You have the stamina of a lion,” she teased, sucking on his bottom lip. He was too aroused to respond well, so he went back to plundering her mouth with his tongue, one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, his free hand finding purchase on her ass. “What do you remember about me?”

He smiled warmly, turning her again so her back was against his chest. He reached down between her legs, sliding two fingers through her freshly-shaven lips. Her own fluids were far more slick than the soap, and his heart skipped several beats knowing she wanted him as much as he needed her.

She closed her eyes and arched her back while his other hand fisted in her hair. He lowered his mouth to her neck, raking his teeth along the hard ridge of her trachea while his fingers gingerly rubbed her hard clit. She mewed, opening her legs a little more.

“What do I remember?” he chuckled. His hand moved to cup her large breast, lifting it a bit to his mouth. “I remember how responsive you are to my teeth.” He growled, gently biting on her nipple, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. She gasped, arching more as his fingers scissored open her frothing folds. As his hand moved lower, his thumb found her swollen clit. “I remember everything anyone’s ever showed me. And you showed me _exactly_ how to please you. Let’s see, you were… counter-clockwise,” he teased, moving his thumb in kind. Natalie whined, reaching back to palm him. But he pushed her hand away. “I’ll have my chance,” he said, moving his hand to join his other. “You were such a good girl,” he moaned, his voice deep and gravelly. “Let’s see… I remember…” he trailed off, slipping two fingers into her tight channel. He curled them up toward her clit, stroking her internally.

“Nick!” she cried, her nails biting into his neck.

“Oh, yeah… I remember you,” he whispered, using feather-light circles on her clit and deep, rhythmic thrusts with his fingers. “You were the hottest sex I’ve ever had.” He nipped on her earlobe, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her elegant neck. She moaned as his fingers slicked with her fluids. “I remember how sensitive your cum makes me.”

“Nick…” She started to writhe against him, completely lost to his ministrations. “Fuck, please don’t stop…”

“Never crossed my mind,” he said. He felt her thighs tremble against his hands and he knew she was close. Still he kept the same slow, deliberate pace. Her cries grew steadily louder, and the sound of his name said so passionately was delicious music to him. “Come for me,” he growled. “I’ll know. I know how hard you come. How tight you get.”

His words brought her right to the peak of her climax. “Nick! Fuckfuckfuck, yes! Don’t stop!” she panted. “Fuck!” she shouted at the ceiling as her orgasm shot through her like white-hot lightning. He brought her through it, gradually slowing his strokes as her release coated his hands and ran down her legs.

She breathed heavily, looking at him with gleaming, blissed-out eyes. He smiled wickedly, sucking the taste of her on his fingers. “Mmm… sweet and buttery. Like the finish on a chardonnay.”

She chuckled and kissed him languidly.

It took some time for them to get their hair washed, but by the time they did, their bodies were screaming with hormones. Her slick hand gripped his cock, her thumb finding the slow stream of precum and swirling it around the sensitive tip. “Fuck,” he groaned, tipping his head back into the spray. “Still on the pill?” She nodded. “Good girl. Show me to bed,” he groaned, mindlessly pumping his hips into her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick followed her to her room, ignoring the chill of the air on his wet skin. Before she could turn around, he shoved her onto the bed, pushing her shoulders down into the sheets. Natalie took his aggressive cue and brought her knees up, opening herself at the hips as wide as she could.

“Such a good girl,” he praised, stroking her strong back muscles. “God, if you could see yourself.” He moved one of her hands near her face and the other down by her hip. He rubbed the head of his cock against her outer folds, making her rock back, impatient for more. He slapped her ass, making her whimper beautifully and her fingers curl in the sheets. “I can handle things, Honey,” he said through grit teeth. “What I want,” he said, easing himself forward, “is for you to get yourself off.” She moaned loudly as he pushed further in, her body adjusting to his thick invasion. “Good… good girl,” he sighed breathlessly. Her tight muscles gripped and pulsed on him, threatening to send him over the edge too soon. He bottomed out deep inside her, deep enough to feel her hard cervix against his sensitive tip. “Fuck,” he groaned, reaching down to gently push his balls further down in his sack.

Natalie whined into the sheets, the pleasure of feeling him stretch her so much distracting her from what he’d told her to do. “God, you’re too hard, Nick…”

“Shhh…” He slowly stroked her back, massaging the nape of her neck and moving her wet hair out of her face. “You can take it, Baby Girl. You’re gonna be sooo good for me…” He slowly pulled back, then rolled his hips forward again, setting up a pace of slow, but deep, hard thrusts. Each forward push drove the air from her lungs in a high-pitched, ecstatic cry. “Touch yourself,” he ordered, his hands gripping her hips. She did as she was told and reached between her legs, circling her clit like he had done earlier. But this time, she used her free hand to reach back and gently pull on his balls, keeping him from crashing over the edge.

“Fuuuuuck… N—Nick,” she moaned in time with his thrusts.

He was struck with a sudden sense of urgency as his body flooded with heat and electricity, setting his nerves ablaze. He tightened his grip on her hips and yanked her back on his cock with every forward thrust. Her wild shouts of pleasure only grew louder as she quickened her strokes on herself and he buried himself inside her. His pace was bruising, and his breath came in loud, groaning pants. He felt her walls bear down on him, stroking him for all he was worth; heard the wet sounds of her fluids soaking down his burning shaft.

“Toooo… much… N—Nick!” she cried, though she didn’t stop touching herself, and she had begun to rock back in time with his brutal thrusts.

“You can take it,” he growled, his hand gripping the back of her neck. “Oh, fuck, I’m so close…” His hips started to tremble as his climax built, so powerful and strong he knew he would only just be able to survive or his heart would give out. “You can take me,” he snarled.

“Fuck YES! NICK!!” He suddenly felt her muscles slam tight on him, his cock slicked with her orgasm as she started to shudder beneath him. It was enough to send him careening over the edge.

“Fuck, yes, take me in! Take… every… last… drop of me!” he shouted, spilling his seed deep inside her. He kept thrusting, riding wave after wave of incredible pleasure, bringing the both of them down from their highs until he was completely spent.

He let his heart rate begin to settle enough to roll to the side. Natalie went slack, stretching out, completely sated on the bed. He turned weakly, brushing soft kisses to her neck. “Good boy,” she whispered softly. “Good… Boy.”


End file.
